coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3595 (17th September 1993)
Plot Maureen spends the night with Curly. Next day they both have hangovers and regret the night before. Alf decides the only way to get a quick sale is to auction the house. He is thrilled when Audrey agrees to move and tells him that she'll resign from the dress shop. Jack wears a show business shirt to work to impress Tanya. Andy worries about telling his parents about his plans. Amy fears that they will blame her for leading him astray. Curly and Maureen agree that Reg must never know about their night together. They agree they were ships in the night. Reg begs Maureen to give him chance to explain but she tells him that she now knows he's not the only man who can make her happy. Reg tells Rita that he won't be buying the house any more. Deirdre is upset when Debi Scott pays her off. Debi sells the stock off to Mr Patel. Jenny Bradley returns to the Street with a rare dog - a Japanese Akita called Mitzi. Rita is pleased to see her and agrees to let her stay. Andy backs out of breaking the news to Jim when he hears Jim telling Mike that he's proud of him. Reg asks Curly to keep an eye on Maureen for him as he suspects there's another man in the picture. Curly feels wretched. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson Guest cast *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Mr Patel - Badi Uzzaman *Debi Scott - Lesley Clare O'Neill Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *7 Nightingale Street - Living room and kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *First appearance of Jenny Bradley since 1st March 1991. *Deirdre Barlow (Anne Kirkbride) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy braces himself to tell Jim about his plans. Jenny Bradley returns to the Street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,710,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 4th August 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting 51" from the middle of the final scene in the Rovers, where Andy McDonald informs Steve that he is not going back to university. The ITV3 repeat on 2nd October 2019 contained the same edit, as well as a small trim to the shot of Maureen Naylor peering around the end of an aisle in Bettabuy before Reg Holdsworth spots her. Category:1993 episodes